


大喜利00一部

by haru_cecilia



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_cecilia/pseuds/haru_cecilia





	大喜利00一部

拥着女人柔软的身躯倒在床上深吻的时候，樱井翔其实是有些走神的。他微睁开双眼，看着女人模糊的睫毛和鼻梁，与女人纠缠的唇舌因他的三心二意而显得有些倦怠，反倒是勾起了女人的主动挑衅，主动缠上来的大腿紧绕着樱井的腰。

按照樱井的设想，今晚的一切本是再顺利不过，身下这个与他天雷勾动地火的女人已经是目前为止最能激起他男性征服欲的类型了，他被女人的茶色长发和知性不失俏皮的笑容深深吸引，他惊艳于女人矜持外表下的性感甚至放浪，他想也许这一次真的让他找到了自己骨子里最本能的渴求。

他侧开脸情欲深重地喘息，复又俯下身子辗转吮吸，一遍遍确认女人发烫的胸口，他也承认那若有似无的香水气息就快要击溃他脑海里最后一根所谓理智的弦，甚至他的下身早已经给出了有力证明，硬挺的部位好不含蓄地贴着女人的大腿根。

可越是这般接近那男欢女爱的秘爱境地，他越是无法忽略脑壳里的痛觉，他太阳穴突突跳动，直到女人推搡着他的肩头，督促他戴套，这才让他寻得了片刻清醒。


End file.
